This invention relates to a new and improved disposable lid for pots, pans and like receptacles and a method for fabricating the same as well as a method for its use. Embodiments are distinguished by being economical and simple to fabricate, efficient and satisfactory in use, adaptable to a wide variety of applications and capable of insuring a high degree of cleanliness and conservation of energy in a cooking, baking or heating procedure.
Embodiments of the invention are particularly suited for use in the catering business. They will be so described, but only by way of example and not by way of limitation either as to the scope of their application or the form or character of their embodiment.
The catering of food is a demanding business, the conduct of which presents a multitude of problems. It entails a considerable amount of preparation and storage of fresh and cooked food on a daily basis; the cooking, baking and/or heating of food in quantity, using equipment and ovens under conditions that are oftentimes less than satisfactory; storage and transportation of prepared food, the latter over distances which are sometimes excessive, particularly when considering that the food must be kept at a proper temperature level during transportation; and oftentimes a need to reheat or complete the cooking of food at its eventual place of use.
A particular problem exists in respect to the handling of food that must be cooked, baked or otherwise heated. This usually creates a need for frequent, costly and time consuming cleanup. This stems from the fact that the pans of food placed in the ovens are normally well filled and the contents generally include a considerable amount of liquid. As the temperature of the ovens is elevated to and over 212.degree. F., as often occurs, the liquid in the pans will invariably bubble up and over their sides and onto the inner wall surfaces of the oven structure. As a result, a caterer is immediately faced with the requirement of the removal of the mess so created in order that he might maintain a sanitary environment for the food handled in his establishment. Furthermore, spillover of food from the pans, both liquid and solid, will often occur in transit of the food to and from the ovens and to a place of temporary storage, necessitating additional cleanup in this connection. In many cases a caterer will employ lids with his pans in an effort to avoid the above described problems. This normally requires a considerable and costly inventory of lids and it is extremely costly to obtain lids and pans which in the use thereof within an oven will avoid the spillover of liquid materials in the cooking, baking or heating process which is conducted in the oven. The caterer does have the option of purchasing a very heavy pan and lid assembly which is relatively tight but the weight of such an assembly is usually prohibitive in view of the limited physical capacity of many of the caterers' employees. Given a heavy pan and the pan being filled almost to the brim with food, the load is considerable and this in itself tends to negative the use of such equipment in a busy establishment, apart from its cost.
The present invention affords means and a method for solving the above mentioned problem and at the same time lends additional significant benefits to a catering operation.
To the best of his knowledge and belief the present inventor is not aware of any prior use or practice of his invention, either as to the form of its embodiment or the nature and character of its application as herein set forth and made subject of his claims.